youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Leda Muir
Leda Cleland Muir (born July 28, 1994) known professionally by her YouTube stage name as HaiLedaBear, is a 20-year old Canadian YouTuber, comedian, vlogger, cosplayer, make-up artist, and internet personality. She is most known for her funny videos, vlogs, and make-up tutorials. She entered her "scene phase" in 2007, and went under the name Leda Lifeweary, but changed it to LedaMonsterBunny. The monster part in her "scene" name comes from the popular energy drink that she used to drink, and the bunny part comes from her comparison to a bunny when she was a child. Ironically, she's allergic to bunnies. She also has gone by Scinon for a short time. Her first channel, ledafknbanana, was hacked in 2010 and her fans saved some of her tutorials and videos she made when she was a teenager and reuploaded them. She then made another channel, LedaDragonLady, which got hacked as well. Finally, she made her previous channel HaiLedaBear. Her first videos on this channel were short vlogs and random videos with her friends and ex boyfriend, ahoynateo (Nathen Owens). On her new channel, Leda posted hair & make-up tutorials but had to delete them once she partnered with YouTube because the music was copyrighted. The tutorials have been reuploaded since, so they are still easy to find. Her most popular videos are ads that use photos of her that her fans send to her. Her most popular video is "7 Odd Things That Seduce Men" and has over 1 million views. As of January 2014, Leda has evolved from being identified as a scene girl into more of a fantasy enthusiast. Her hair style and dress have also changed to reflect this. She has many tattoos, but the most prominent ones are the Tree of Gondor, along with Elvish Script from Lord of the Rings. Leda deleted all of her social media accounts on August 27, 2014. As of March 19, 2015, Leda is back publicly as of March 19, 2015, She currently has Twitter (LedaCMuir) and her Instagram (TheLedaBunny). her new and Current youtube channel is Leda Muir Personal Life Leda's birth parents are Kendra Ann & Chaun Eric Muir. They named her Leda after the Greek goddess, Leda, who was raped by Zeus while he was in the form of a swan. She was born on July 28, 1994 in Ojai, California. When she was young, her parents divorced. Her mom moved to Oregon March 31st, 2015 with all six of the family cats. When Leda was in seventh grade, she was overweight and got made fun of in school because of it. In the summer of 2007, she began to eat a few fruits a day and drank plenty of water to keep her full. She developed an eating disorder and lost 40 pounds in 2 months. She ended up getting made fun even more due to her thinness. 2007 is also when she entered her "scene" phase. On MySpace, she met her first boyfriend, Josh, who lives in Iceland. At age 14, she flew to Iceland to see him and swore she would marry him. They broke up after being with each other for about a year. Leda eventually met a boy named Cameron, who left bruises on her body, fractured her wrist twice, stole over $2,000 from her, and got her into drugs & smoking. Leda mentions that the drugs were not serious, but never revealed what she took. In October 2009, someone set Leda's dad's house on fire when they were sleeping. She barely made it out alive. Rumours say it was Cameron who started the fire, but it is unknown if that is true. After getting out her destructive relationship with Cameron, she began dating Nathen Owens in October of 2009. They broke up in August 2011, but never revealed anything about it except for he left her in the middle of the night and left nothing more than a note. It's rumored that one of them cheated. A little after, she began dating Alfredo. You can see him in her video of "El Camino High School Graduation" if you can find it on Youtube. They broke up in July 2012. Soon after their breakup, she began dating MattG124. The two dated for a year, but broke up. She lived with him in Canada for a period of time. She has six cats named Xya, Arcane, Optimus Panks, Squeaks, Courage, and Doki. She dated Zachary Hearts from a period before she left the internet and they broke it off in February/March of 2015. She currently is dating Braden, Youtuber known as SayWeCanFly as of June 15th, 2015. She is getting her tattoos removed on her hands to increase her chances of getting acting roles. She lived with her mom for the longest time in Ojai, CA until earlier this year when she went to live with her dad and her mom moved to Portland, OR. That worked for a while until she recently decided to live with her mom in Portland. She said on twitter that she needed a more positive environment, so she can be creative and film. Tattoos Leda's Tattoos in the order she got them (Click images for larger versions): Kanji Symbol For ‘Dream’ Alongside A Cherry Blossom This tattoo is on her upper right leg. She got this tattoo when she was 14 years old without her parents' permission and says that, for her, it represents growing up. She drew the design herself when she was 13 years old. This was when she "started shaping her dreams." . Kingdom Hearts Logo This tattoo is in the center of her chest. One of her best friends did this tattoo for her and it is one of her favourites. She says that "it's kind of like a memory imprinted on my chest" and it is very important to her. She feels that the tattoo is in an awkward place to show on video, this photo is a screen shot of the only time she has shown it. . Verse From The Song “Evenstar” From The Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers ' This tattoo is on her upper left arm. It is written in the Tengwar: Sindarin Elvish language, created by J.R.R Tolkien for the Lord Of The Rings Series. It roughly translates to: ''Now is not the end, it is the beginning. Do not let yourself fall, even when you have trust in nothing else. ''Leda says that this is the motto she lives by. ''Lord of the Rings was a huge influence on her life. 'Night Elf Crest From World Of Warcraft ' This tattoo is on her inner bottom right arm. It is the sentinel's crest which is a sign of guardianship and wisdom. Night Elves are also her favourite race in WoW. . '''Butterflies Dedicated To Her Dad This tattoo begins on the upper left side of her chest and extends to her shoulder. Leda says that it is her most important tattoo. Originally the tattoo featured crumbling butterflies leading up to whole butterfiles, but she had it redone because she said "it looked like stickers." It now features a background of purple swirls and sparkles. It represents a lesson her dad taught her when she was younger. He asked her to imagine a beautiful butterfly and then think of it as ugly. After this, he asked her to apply this same concept to any place or situation she thought was ugly. She says she tries to live this way. Espeon Pokemon This tattoo is on her outer bottom right arm. It is another one of her favourites. She says that as a child she wanted to roleplay as the Pokémon Espeon in the playground but was always forced to be Geodude by the other children. She got the tattoo because she always wanted to be it. . No Face From "Spirited Away" This tattoo is on the back of her neck/upper back. No Face is her favourite character from Spirited Away because he represents the light and dark in everyone. . Soot Sprite From "Spirited Away" This tattoo is on her left hand. She thinks that Soot Sprites are very cute. . . . Horde Symbol From World Of Warcraft This tattoo is on the bottom half of her upper right arm. This was the first faction she played on in WoW. . “Friend” Written In Sindarin Elvish This tattoo is on her inner left wrist. It is written in the Tengwar: Sindarin Elvish language, created by J.R.R Tolkien for the Lord Of The Rings Series. She got this tattoo with her friend Serena to represent their friendship. . Mario Star This tattoo is on the inside of her right foot, beside her ankle. . . Her Cats, Xya And Arcane These are matching tattoos on her right and left shoulder blades. Xya is on her left shoulder blade and Arcane is on the right. "Xya is in a little witch hat with pumpkins and stuff, and like, in a graveyard. And Arcane is, basically he's in an alchemists lab. And he has like a little wizard hat, and a little cloak and stuff like that. And some potions in the background." . . . . Play/Pause Symbol This tattoo is on her right thumb. She got this in dedication to her experience on YouTube and in dedication to her fans. . . "Swan Fucker" This tattoo is on the back of Leda's upper right arm. It most likely is a comedic tattoo referencing the story of Leda And The Swan which her parents named her for. . . David Bowie This tattoo is on the front of her upper right leg. It is a dedication to David Bowie.'' "Tattoo dedicated to my greatest idol, the one who always reminds me to be who I am no matter what."'' . . Vampire Bite This tattoo is on the left side of her neck and represents her love for the Anime Vampire Knight . Black Butler "Contract Seal" ' This tattoo is on her right hand and represents her love for the Anime ''Black Butler. "As long as my master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant. A wish, a sacrifice, and this . . '''"Qui Me Defendet Ab Me Terribilissimo Ipse?" From Black Butler song "Se Deus Me Relinquit" This tattoo is in Latin and reads "Who protects me from the me who is most terrible?" It is on her right hip/bum. In regards to the tattoo, she had this to say." I got it because ultimately I am the one who causes the most pain to myself. Yet I've realized that I am the only one who can save myself.. This year has been the hardest year of my life. I fell into self harm for the first time and thought I'd never be happy, but I caught myself before I fell too hard, and protected myself from my own wrath.. So who protects me from the me who is most terrible? I do." Tree Of Gondor This tattoo is on the lower half of her upper right arm. It is the White Tree of Gondor symbol from The Lord of the Rings series. Underneath the tree are the words of Elendil. . . "Le Melin" This tattoo is on the side of her left index finger and is written in the Tengwar: Sindarin Elvish language, created by J.R.R Tolkien for the Lord Of The Rings Series. It translates to "I love you." . Tattoo Removal Leda is having her tattoos removed. In a comment on her private instagram she wrote (in regards to her butterfly tattoo): "I am removing it. My Dad has been begging me to remove it since the day I got it done. All of my tattoos have wonderful meanings that are infinitely important to me, but they are not attached to my tattoos. Removing my tattoos removes none of the significance of what's behind them. I will not see the world any differently if I remove my butterfly tattoo, the meaning will not be erased. However, I will be happier. I want my skin back. And my Dad, whom the butterfly tattoo is for, actually cried when I told him I realised I don't need tattoos to remind me of important things." On Twitter, she has also stated that removing her tattoos gives her a better chance of getting acting jobs, as this is a career she is pursuing. Kat's Project for Leda Leda left YouTube, and the internet, due to the abuse she received online. Following Leda's final video (re-upload) and the deletion of her sites, her good friend Kat Michaelis launched a project to help cheer her up. The goal was to let Leda know that her fans appreciated all she had done through YouTube and that there were more positives to be gained from the experience than negatives. Kat created this video and several others on the same account, explaining that she wished to create a binder full of positive messages and fan art, which she would then present to Leda. She created a deadline of the 12th of September for these messages to be sent in and included in the project. Many people participated as the project offered closure to her fans since her accounts were deleted. Viewing Leda's Old Videos In light of the deletion of her accounts, many fans have re-uploaded her old videos. On Macy Dino's youtube, you can see almost 200 of Leda's videos, including some of her very first from the channel ledafknbanana. On LedaMuirVideos you can see all her videos first to newest and vines. Some videos not available there have been re-uploaded to Youtube and you can find them by seaching any of her aliases on the site. Channel History A list of Leda's official channels, websites and their status: Active: * District Lines: ' HaiLedaBear * '''Twitter: 'LedaCMuir * 'Instagram: 'TheLedaBunny * '''Tumblr: beepymeep Abandoned: * Youtube Gaming Channel: ScinonGames - Last Active December 2013 * YouNow: ''' LedaMonsterBunny - Last Active June 2013 * '''Facebook Public Page: LedaMonsterBunnyPage - Last Active June 2013 * Keek: LedaBunnie - Last Active May 2013 * Tumblr: lvl1critter - Last Active April 2013 * Youtube Collab Channel: Separated By Few - Her Last Video May 2012 * Friend Project: ''' LedaMonsterBunny - Last Active August 2011 * '''Formspring: HaiiLedaBear - Last Active 2010/2011 * Myspace: entao643 - Last Active Unknown Deleted / Expired / Hacked: * Original Youtube Channel: ledafknbanana - Hacked * Second Youtube Channel: LedaDragonLady - Hacked * World of Warcraft Gaming Channel: lvl1critter - Hacked * Photo Youtube Channel: LedaBunnyPhotos - Hacked * Dailybooth: LedaBunnie - Website Shut Down * Youtube Main Channel: HaiLedaBear - Deleted August 2014 ( last cached version http://goo.gl/aucr2i ) * Twitter: @LedaBunnie - Deleted August 2014 ( last cached version http://goo.gl/bXmwrw ) * Instagram: ''' @Scinon - Deleted August 2014 * '''Etsy: Catspoop1 - Deleted September 2014 Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger